¿Quién soy yo?
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "¿Quién es Ada Wong? Es la pregunta que todos los que alguna vez se han cruzado en mi camino, se han hecho por lo menos una vez. Y lo cierto es que nunca lo sabrán por una sencilla razón; ni siquiera yo lo sé..." ONE SHOT participante en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del Foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.
**¡Hola a todos! Tarde pero seguro, jaja. Estuve un poco saturada de tiempo pero aquí lo tienen. Les presento mi fic participante de la actividad del mes "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro _"Resident Evil: Behind the horror"_ **

**One Shot relatado desde la perspectiva de Ada Wong, un personaje algo difícil para mí, pero que espero haberle hecho justicia.**

 **Mis agradecimientos especiales a mi beta reader Addie Redfield, y a mis amigas AdrianaSnapeHouse, GeishaPax, Frozenheart7, y Zhines por apoyar siempre mis ideas locas. Saludos también a toda la familia disfuncional del grupo FF:DSTLO. Chicos, espero y esta historia les guste.**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS E HISTORIA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"_ _Tú no entiendes lo que soy. Yo soy amor, soy placer, soy esencia, soy una idiota, soy una alcohólica, soy tenaz. Yo soy, simplemente soy…"_

—Carta de Frida Kahlo a Diego Rivera.

* * *

ONE SHOT: ¿QUIÉN SOY YO?

La dama de rojo, la musa escarlata, la espía carmesí… Son los apelativos que usan para describirme, pero muy pocos logran pronunciar mi nombre antes de que yo desaparezca como agua que se les escapa de las manos;

 _Ada Wong._

¿Quién es Ada Wong?

Es la pregunta que todos los que alguna vez se han cruzado en mi camino, se han hecho por lo menos una vez. Y lo cierto es que nunca lo sabrán por una sencilla razón; ni siquiera yo lo sé.

No es mi nombre, es una parte de mí. Más vital que el corazón o el cerebro, ya que es lo que me ha mantenido con vida todos estos años. Ada es sinónimo de astucia, fortaleza, valentía, inteligencia y elegancia.

En cuanto a mi origen para todos es incierto y mis motivaciones aún más misteriosas.

La mayoría supone que todo inicio en Raccoon City, en esa fatídica noche de septiembre de 1998, pero la realidad es que todo se remonta mucho tiempo atrás…

* * *

2 de Abril de 1994, Ciudad de Osaka, Japón.

Se había llegado el gran día. La noche estaba iniciando y la primavera estaba en su apogeo. Los árboles de cerezos no podían estar más hermosos, florecientes, esponjosos, coloreando el paisaje de un dulce color rosado. Aún estaban vigentes las celebraciones del Hanami, por lo que no podía haber mejor fecha para celebrar que el día de hoy. Festejábamos dos acontecimientos importantes, mi aniversario de vida número veinte y mi compromiso con Alain Mastroianni. mi prometido.

Es cierto, era demasiado joven para ya estar comprometida en matrimonio, pero a la vez era normal para alguien como yo. Provenía de una de las familias más distinguidas y adineradas de Japón, establecidas en Osaka. Mi padre, un importante empresario japonés en el negocio de la exportación e importación de todo tipo de materia prima, y mi madre una dama de la alta sociedad italiana, descendiente de una familia formada en su mayoría por agentes diplomáticos. Así que económicamente hablando no podía estar en mejor situación.

Crecí entre lujos y modales refinados. No asistí jamás a ninguna escuela donde tuviera que compartir las aulas con otras personas, sino que mi padre contrataba a los mejores profesores de todo Japón para impartirle clases particulares a sus dos hijos; Hiroto y yo. Hiroto era mi hermano mayor, había dos años de diferencia entre nosotros, y a pesar de ser tan cercanos, el parecido físico era bastante cuestionable. Él era todo un italiano, de piel olivácea, ojos azul pálido, cabello castaño claro, y facciones dulces, todo herencia de mi madre. Si no fuese por el nombre que delataba su nacimiento japonés, cualquiera hubiese pensado que mi hermano era un europeo. En cambio yo era todo lo contrario; en mi fisionomía era notable mi origen oriental, aunque había en mí cierto toque caucásico que como decía mi padre, era un encanto natural. En cuanto a nuestras profesiones, mi hermano había decidido continuar con el negocio familiar, estudiando la carrera de economía y finanzas para seguir con la empresa de mi padre y en cambio yo quise seguir la tradición por parte de mi familia materna y deseaba dedicar mi vida a la diplomacia, profesión que había terminado recientemente. A pesar de que Hiroto y yo éramos dos polos opuestos, nunca tuvimos más compañía que a nosotros mismos, por lo que éramos inseparables formando lazos muy fuertes entre nosotros. Pero había algo que nos unía aún más; la afición por las artes marciales.

Nuestro abuelo por parte de padre, era un maestro samurái japonés que a diferencia del confort y ostentosidad con que vivía su hijo, él optaba por llevar un estilo de vida estoico, teniendo su propio Dojo como lugar de entrenamiento y santuario personal. Desde muy temprana edad, tanto mi hermano como yo recibimos la instrucción de las artes marciales tradicionales de Japón, guiados mediante los principios de disciplina, inteligencia y fuerza. A la edad de quince y diecisiete años respectivamente, Hiroto y yo dominábamos el arte del koryu, jujutsu, iaijutsu y mi favorito; el ninjutsu, que era el arte marcial basado en la lucha y el _espionaje_.

Fue así que crecí con un aprendizaje multicultural de mi etnia, aprovechándome lo mejor que podía de mi origen, convirtiéndome en una joven prodigio, con un futuro prometedor respaldado por una buena cuna y una herencia bastante jugosa.

Como toda muchacha, me ilusionaba la idea del amor y sobre todo el formar mi propia familia, y gracias a mi belleza y atrayente fortuna, no me sobraron los pretendientes, por lo que pude darme el lujo de escoger entre los varones más atractivos y ricos de todo Japón, ¿y por qué no decirlo? También podía escoger entre los jóvenes mejor posicionados de Europa.

Finalmente, al candidato que escogí llevaba por nombre Alain Mastroianni. Alain era un joven francés hijo de un general adinerado y respetado entre la sociedad francesa y al igual que su padre era un militar. Tenía la misma edad de Hiroto, era inteligente, educado y sobre todo bastante atractivo. Su cabello era del color del trigo, las facciones eran afiladas y sus ojos extraordinariamente azules. En conclusión, Alain era el prospecto con el que toda chiquilla sueña alguna vez. Pero yo no tenía que soñar, yo estaba viviendo ese sueño. Y el momento cúspide había llegado.

Estábamos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Osaka, reservándolo por completo para la celebración. La recepción estaba lista, los meseros servían bocadillos suculentos y licor caro a los invitados, y la decoración no podía ser más elegante. Decidí que la celebración de nuestro compromiso fuera la tradicional de mi país a pesar de que mi prometido tuviese nacionalidad francesa. Ni Alain ni su familia se opusieron y estuvieron dispuestos a presentarle sus respetos a mi padre bajo las premisas del _Yuino no Gui._

Acorde a la celebración, esa noche decidí usar un qipao de color carmesí, bordado a mano con mariposas doradas a juego con unos zapatos del mismo color. Estaba totalmente ceñido al cuerpo y tenía una abertura en el muslo que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas torneadas y mi piel de porcelana. A pesar de mi juventud, tenía un cuerpo precioso y envidiable, con cintura diminuta, piernas largas, pechos llenos y buena estatura. Mi cabello azabache estaba amarrado con un pequeño tocado hecho de flores de cereza. En esta noche mi único deber era lucir bella, y así fue.

Los músicos interpretaban _"Primavera" de Vivaldi_ , cuando Alain y su familia llegaron a la recepción. Saludaron con respeto a mis padres y a Hiroto, a lo que ellos correspondieron con un abrazo educado muy propio de las clases altas. Enseguida Alain se acercó a mí y me saludó con un discreto beso en la mejilla para después quedarse a un costado. Como buen militar, hoy vestía su uniforme de gala con el que no podía verse más atractivo. Sonreí de lado, me sentía profundamente orgullosa.

Después de un momento de esperar a algunos invitados importantes, como políticos y empresarios importantes que residían en Osaka, mi padre llamó la atención de todos los presentes para anunciar el motivo de dicho evento pomposo.

Al tener la atención de todos los invitados puesta en él, dio un discurso corto y emotivo sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, y de la tranquilidad que le brindaba que un hombre como Alain velara de su tesoro más preciado.

Mi padre aún no terminaba de hablar cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron, y se formó una conmoción. Al principio todos creímos que se trataba de una simple falla eléctrica en el edificio, pero enseguida descartamos esa idea cuando escuchamos sonidos de disparos. Entonces todo fue muy rápido.

Gritos y empujones se producían en la penumbra, al igual de los golpes secos de los cuerpos que caían sin vida en el suelo, en un atentado que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender. Escuché la voz de mi madre que gritaba que habían herido a mi padre y enseguida sus chillidos se cortaron de tajo. Yo estaba totalmente en shock cuando de repente una mano fuerte tiró de mi brazo para sacarme de la recepción y correr conmigo hacia el vestíbulo. Con la escasa luz que se proyectaba de las ventanas pude detectar a mi hermano Hiroto arrastrándome de esa carnicería preocupado por sacarme de allí con vida. En un segundo comprendí que ya no había nada que hacer por mis padres.

Tratamos de huir por el elevador pero por desgracia estaba atascado. Así que decidimos bajar corriendo las escaleras cuando un grupo de seis hombres toscos, vestidos con ropas militares y blindados hasta los dientes nos alcanzaron. Parecían ser asesinos a sueldo.

Los hombres se rieron de la superioridad numérica que ejercían sobre mi hermano y yo, por lo que empezaron a burlarse para intimidarnos, pero lo que jamás imaginaron es que les haríamos frente.

Mucho antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Hiroto derribó a uno de los hombres con una patada directa en la mandíbula, estrellándolo violentamente contra una de las paredes laterales.

— ¡Desármalos! —Me indicó mi hermano mientras se encargaba de propinarle un cabezazo y una patada baja a otro de los atacantes que se lanzó contra él.

Uno de los hombres se posicionó detrás de mí para inmovilizarme por la espalda cuando haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en artes marciales, impacté con fuerza mi codo en su nariz, haciéndolo sangrar a borbotones por lo que supuse que quizás le había roto el tabique. El sujeto se llevo ambas manos a la nariz para detener la hemorragia y aproveché para quitarle su arma. Sostuve su Beretta de 9 mm entre mis manos y sin necesidad de accionarla, derribé a otro de los hombres estrellándole la pistola directamente en la sien. Hiroto hizo lo propio defendiéndose con puños y patadas, ejerciendo con maestría todas las tácticas de combate que había adquirido en esos años en el dojo de mi abuelo.

Estábamos terminando con el pequeño grupo de enemigos, cuando de repente vinieron más de donde salieron estos y llegó el momento en que ya no pudimos seguirles el ritmo.

Entre dos hombres inmovilizaron a mi hermano, mientras otro de ellos lo golpeaba cruelmente en el abdomen. Traté de defenderlo con mis últimas fuerzas, pero uno de los combatientes me tomó por el cabello desde la raíz y me aprisionó contra la pared.

El sujeto más viejo y repulsivo del grupo, me tomó por los hombros y sacó un cuchillo afilado de su cinturón de combate y lo colocó junto a mi garganta. Apreté los párpados creyendo que se había llegado mi fin, pero para mi sorpresa, el hombre sólo utilizó el objeto punzocortante para rasgar la tela del vestido que cubría la parte mi cuello y rasgar el escote de mi qipao. Entonces estuve segura que iba a morir, pero que mi deceso no sería de manera rápida, me esperaba una segura agresión sexual de por medio.

— ¡Suéltala, cabrón! —Gritó Hiroto totalmente colérico, mientras uno de los vulgares hombretones lo silenciaba con un puñetazo que le destrozó el labio.

Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no permití que salieran. A pesar de que todo estaba perdido, mi orgullo aún estaba vigente y no deseaba que esos hombres se burlaran de mi miedo y festejaran su victoria deleitándose con mis lágrimas. No. Yo aún tenía mi dignidad y no iba a dejar que esos cobardes asquerosos la pisotearan. Iba a morir, lo sabía, pero lo haría de pie y no arrodillada.

—Veamos qué atributos esconde esta bonita zorra bajo esos trapos finos. —Comentó el tipo que me sujetaba mientras me miraba el escote con lascivia.

Un sentimiento de asco y repulsión fue lo que sentí al escuchar los comentarios ofensivos de ese individuo y no pude evitar escupirle en la cara.

El tipo se ofendió de mi reacción y de repente sentí un dolor intenso en la mejilla, producto de una fuerte bofetada que acababa de recibir. Me mordí los labios con fuerza para contener un gemido y volví a detener las lágrimas en mis pupilas. Primero muerta antes de suplicarles por mi vida a esa parvada de desarrapados.

Las agresiones e insultos continuaron para mí y mi hermano cuando de repente apareció Alain, portando un arma larga en las manos. Su enorme estatura, figura militar y manera de sostener un arma, lograban intimidar a cualquiera, incluido a esos vándalos. Mi prometido les apuntó con su arma y ellos retrocedieron un paso, pero sin soltarnos a ningún, usándonos de rehenes.

—Bajen las armas. —Ordenó el soldado con voz potente amenazando a la banda de malhechores.

Todos le obedecieron y dejaron las armas en el suelo, pero los demás criminales continuaban sin soltarnos a Hiroto y a mí.

Agradecí profundamente de que mi ángel salvador haya llegado a tiempo para ayudarnos, pero nunca imaginé que lo peor estaba por venir.

Alain se acercó lentamente hacia el par de sujetos que sostenían a Hiroto por los brazos, y él relajó la postura al creer que su futuro cuñado, iba a liberarlo de esos delincuentes.

Mi prometido apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de uno de los criminales y sin pensarlo dos veces accionó el gatillo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa y mi incredulidad cuando escuché el estruendo de la detonación atravesar el cráneo de una persona. Pero esa bala no había impactado en la frente del bandido, sino en la de mi hermano.

Eso fue demasiado para mí. Todas las lágrimas que había luchado por contener se escurrieron de un solo golpe por mis mejillas cuando vi caer muerto a Hiroto, desvaneciéndose en el suelo, quedando en un charco de su propia sangre. Y lo peor de todo era que había sido mi futuro esposo quién había acabado con su vida. Ya lo había comprendido todo; Alain era el responsable de esta masacre.

— ¡Hiroto! —Grité con impotencia por haber mirado el fin de la vida de mi hermano sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para intentar liberarme de los brazos que me aprisionaban pero mis intentos fueron inútiles.

El hombre que me sujetaba me soltó finalmente, dejándome marcas rojas en mis brazos, para después ser tomada con fuerza por Alain, que se burlaba de mí y apretaba mis hombros con agresividad.

—Muy bien, cariño. Siempre te sentiste la reina del mundo bajo la protección de tu padre y hermano, pero ahora ya no estarán más contigo para cuidarte. —Comentó con veneno el militar francés, mientras acercaba sus labios a mi cuello. —Hoy comprobaré si en verdad eres tan mojigata como aparentas.

—Cerdo… —Murmuré en voz baja y apretando los dientes.

El grupo de vándalos se echó a reír por los comentarios groseros del farsante de mi prometido y él muy infeliz se aprovechó de mi indefensión para propinarme un buen golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente y a su merced.

De lo que sucedió después recuerdo muy poco, aunque no se necesita ser muy inteligente para suponer lo que pasó.

Mi visión era borrosa, pero podía distinguir algunas cosas. Estaba en el interior de una habitación oscura en condiciones deplorables. Recuerdo a Alain desnudo encima de mí, besando y arañando mi piel haciéndome daño a la vez que sentía un dolor desgarrador en mi entrepierna. Yo era virgen por lo que supuse que ese dolor ahí abajo se debía a que ese imbécil me estaba penetrando con brusquedad, hiriéndome con sus embestidas, sin tener ningún atisbo de piedad, comportándose como un animal en celo. Sentí un leve mareo y mi cuerpo no me respondía como tal, por lo que asumí que quizás también me había drogado para evitar que yo me defendiera.

Cuando ese cerdo se divirtió lo que quiso, —como si no fuera suficiente, — se había llegado la hora de mi final. En vergonzosa desnudez con mi cuerpo exponiendo las marcas de la violencia, Alain sacó un cuchillo afilado, donde pude ver mi imagen reflejada en la navaja.

¿Quién diría que debajo de un "caballero" de tan buena pinta y refinada cuna se escondía un ser tan sádico y repulsivo? Yo nunca lo imaginé.

Entonces sentí un nuevo dolor en el abdomen, y líquido caliente brotando de mi piel. En ese momento deseé morir y ya no seguir sintiendo como ultrajaban lo que quedaba de mi humanidad. Cerré los ojos con vehemencia, iba a irme de este mundo sin llorar.

* * *

Desperté lentamente cuando sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y descubrí que estaba en una pulcra habitación blanca, recostada sobre lo que parecía una camilla. De primera impresión pensé que estaba en un hospital, pero al mirar los múltiples aparatos tecnológicos a los que me encontraba conectada, descarté de inmediato esa idea. Estaba en un laboratorio científico.

Aún no estaba del todo consciente cuando noté la presencia de un hombre que me estaba observando con detenimiento. Era un sujeto alto, delgado. Vestía unos pantalones color caqui, camisa rosada y una corbata roja desajustada. Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio. El cabello era de color rubio pajizo y en su expresión las facciones eran afiladas, con pómulos remarcados y barba incipiente, además de un par de ojos cansados que se posaban encima de unas ojeras bastante oscuras. A juzgar pude calcular que el sujeto tenía poco más de treinta años, pero su apariencia daba bien el aspecto de un hombre cansado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunté con debilidad al sujeto que me miraba y tomaba anotaciones.

—Estás en los laboratorios de investigación de Umbrella Corporation.

Umbrella. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes. Si mal no recordaba, se trataba de un coloso de los farmacéuticos, ciencia y tecnología. Al menos ya estaba lejos del alcance de Alain y su familia.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me preguntó el científico acercándose a mí.

Obviamente, no iba a decirle la verdad a ese hombre. En estas últimos momentos de mi vida había aprendido grandes lecciones; las apariencias engañan, todas las acciones conllevan un interés de por medio y la más importante; no confiar en nadie. De toda la tragedia que me acababa de suceder, seguir viviendo era la última posibilidad que tenía en mente, pero ahora que estaba "a salvo" sobrevivir se había convertido en prioridad. Así que por mi propia seguridad, no tuve otro remedio que mentir.

—Ada Wong. —Pronuncié con lentitud, inventando el nombre que se convertiría en el inicio de una nueva vida.

—Muy bien, Ada Wong. ¿Recuerdas lo qué fue lo que te pasó?

—No con exactitud. —Dije con seguridad, haciendo uso de mi mente ágil para inventar algún relato convincente. —Estaba con mis padres, en uno de los parques de la ciudad, celebrando las festividades de los cerezos. Cuando volvíamos a casa unos delincuentes nos asaltaron, asesinaron a mis padres y a mi me llevaron con ellos.

El sujeto de cabellos cenizos de llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando mis palabras. Al parecer mi historia le había convencido al menos de momento.

—Tienes varios golpes en el cuerpo, una contusión en la cabeza, y una herida seria en la parte baja del abdomen. Al parecer, cuando esos o ese sujeto te llevaron consigo, te agredieron física y sexualmente para después herirte con un arma punzocortante que te hizo perder una buena cantidad de sangre. Probablemente esperaban que murieras desangrada. —Explicó el hombre que vestía bata blanca como si estuviese recitando las líneas de un libro.

Pero aún quedaba algo que no lograba entender. ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta los laboratorios de Umbrella? A estas alturas ya no confiaba ni en mi sombra y estaba segura de que había algún interés de por medio para que ese hombre me rescatara de la muerte.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaron? —Pregunté sin restricciones y sin ninguna esperanza de que la respuesta estuviese ligada con el altruismo.

El individuo se desajustó un poco más la corbata y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de mi cama. Hizo una pequeña anotación en el cuadernillo que sostenía entre sus manos y respondió:

—Te encontramos inconsciente en uno de los callejones cercanos a las bodegas de la Corporación. Creímos que estabas muerta y la empresa no quería cargar con alguna posible responsabilidad de deceso, así que nos vimos en la necesidad de verificar si seguías con vida. Cuando descubrimos que aún tenías pulso, decidimos ayudarte para que te recuperaras… Además, de que el jefe vio algo especial en ti.

"El jefe vio algo especial en ti" Esa frase no me dio buena espina, pero yo ya lo había perdido todo, incluso el miedo.

Entonces apareció en escena una tercera persona. Se trataba de un hombre ya anciano pero aún se veía fuerte y lúcido. Tenía poco cabello que ya era cano, su cara estaba llena de arrugas y su rostro era carente de expresión. Vestía un traje costoso de color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca de lino. A pesar de su lentitud al caminar, sus pasos eran firmes y con cierto toque de arrogancia, por lo cual supuse que este hombre tenía un rango superior al otro que usaba la bata de laboratorio.

—Birkin, déjanos a solas. —Ordenó con voz ronca el recién llegado.

El otro sujeto que respondía al apellido de Birkin obedeció sin cuestionar y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación.

—William… —Pronunció el anciano haciendo que el hombre se detuviera con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. —ordena también que preparen el avión privado para que esté listo hoy en el hangar. Volveremos esta noche a América.

El interpelado asintió y se retiró enseguida de la habitación, dejándome a solas con ese señor.

—Buenos días. Supongo que William ya te informó en qué condiciones te encontramos y por qué estás aquí. —Dijo el hombre de voz grave mirándome como se mira a un objeto recién adquirido y no a una persona.

—Eso creo. —Respondí en automático.

— ¿Eso crees? —Replicó el hombre ante mi respuesta.

—Mencionó que me ayudaron porque la empresa no quería hacerse cargo de una posible responsabilidad por muerte de una persona cerca de sus instalaciones y porque su jefe "vio algo especial en mí."

— ¿Y acaso lo dudas?

—No. Pero dudo que haya alguna pisca de altruismo en todo esto. —Solté con honestidad.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por mi respuesta. Quizá pensó que se encontraría con una chiquilla asustada que empezaría a pedir ayuda a gritos y no con una mujer que tenía los nervios de acero.

—Debo decir que me has sorprendido. Eres muy lista y al parecer tampoco conoces el miedo, o al menos, disimulas muy bien. —Felicitó el anciano y después continuó: — ¿Tienes familia?

—No. —Contesté con frialdad para disimular la punzada que me hacía doler en el pecho, cuando recordaba a mis seres queridos.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para tomar una respiración profunda y finalmente habló:

—Soy Ozwell Spencer, presidente y fundador de Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella es la compañía a la que le he dedicado mi vida y mis mejores años, por lo que cuido cada detalle de lo que tenga que ver con mi empresa. Es por ello que me tomo la molestia de elegir personalmente a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del personal que laboran aquí. Y tú me interesas…

— ¿Por qué habría de interesarse en mí?—Lo cuestioné sin ningún tipo de temor.

Al parecer, Spencer estaba encantado conmigo. Supongo que nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien con un temperamento como el mío y eso le hizo más interesante mi posible adquisición en su equipo.

—Cuando te encontramos inconsciente en las afueras del almacén y al juzgar por la gravedad de tus heridas y maltrato físico, supusimos que probablemente estarías muerta. Fue la curiosidad científica la que nos motivó a rescatarte y examinarte con detenimiento. Determinamos que no vivirías mucho tiempo y contra todo pronóstico te recuperaste de una manera casi imposible. Y mejor aún, sin ninguna consecuencia física o médica a pesar de la gravedad en que te encontrabas. Eres todo un caso inexplicable. —Comentó con fascinación científica el tal Spencer.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual no había muerto esa noche. La resistencia de mi cuerpo me había salvado la vida.

—Pienso que serías de gran utilidad en mi equipo. Además de que obtendrías grandes beneficios como seguridad, bienestar, y cuantiosas retribuciones económicas por tu trabajo.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo me está ofreciendo?

—Lo veremos de acuerdo a tus habilidades. Por lo pronto, serías la asistente de uno de mis hombres de confianza, estarías bajo su servicio a la vez que te instruirá en el negocio. Tienes hasta esta noche para pensarlo. —El hombre dio unos pasos más para alejarse y antes que de irse se detuvo a preguntar. —Por cierto querida, he sido un descortés contigo, no he preguntado cómo te llamas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ada Wong.

* * *

Fue así que conocí a William Birkin y a Ozwell E. Spencer. Esa misma noche viajé hasta a Norteamérica en el avión privado del fundador de Umbrella, atendida bajo la mejor tecnología para mantener mi salud estable. No había mucho que pensar en realidad; toda mi familia estaba muerta y los buitres de mis parientes lejanos y "amigos" de mi padre estarían al acecho de la cuantiosa fortuna que se había quedado sin dueño y que yo no me podía dar el lujo de reclamar, ya que si Alain descubría que había sobrevivido, seguramente me buscaría para terminar lo que se había quedado inconcluso. Aunque cabe señalar que poco después, fue precisamente las escorias con las que pretendía emparentar, fueron las que se quedaron con todos nuestros bienes. No podía hacer nada en contra de mi ex prometido; no podía quejarme con él ante alguna autoridad ya que su familia al ser poderosa e influyente, gozaba de cierta inmunidad que sólo tienen las clases más altas en las sociedades del mundo y vengarme tampoco podía, simplemente porque no tenía la forma ni los medios e intentarlo sería sinónimo de suicidio, no había huido de la muerte como para volver a tentarla a llevarme de su lado. Así que, el que todos pensaban que yo también había muerto en esa conspiración, fue lo mejor que me hubiese pasado. Respecto a unirme a Umbrella, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción. Obviamente había algún interés de por medio por parte de la farmacéutica por mantenerme con vida. Era bien sabido por los de mi clase que regularmente los magnates que logran imperios monopólicos de la noche a la mañana es porque hay algún trasfondo un tanto oscuro de por medio, así que dudé mucho que la compañía se dedicara exclusivamente a los fármacos, por lo que no me convenía no estar de su lado. Si me negaba, probablemente me usarían como cobaya de laboratorio o quizás Ozwell me mataría porque evidentemente sabía demasiado.

Entonces me uní a la empresa de la sombrilla blanco con rojo; no fue porque quisiera poder, dinero, o venganza. Simplemente deseaba sobrevivir.

Con el paso de los días, mi recuperación fue todo un éxito y poco a poco me fueron instruyendo dentro de los "ideales" del negocio, de los cuáles no estaba muy de acuerdo pero se me daba muy bien fingir interés. Fue así que también fui conociendo a las cabecillas más importantes de Umbrella en ese entonces; Ozwell E. Spencer, el matrimonio Birkin y el hombre que fue mi jefe directo y que más tarde se convertiría en la pieza más importante de este juego, Albert Wesker.

Ozwell era una persona fácil de describir. Avaro, traicionero y sumamente soberbio, tan soberbio que no le permitía mirar la capacidad y talento de los demás por encima de la propia, error que más tarde le pesaría. El matrimonio Birkin formado por Annette y William eran una combinación interesante; ella una mujer fría y altamente eficiente, y William todo un genio, pero demasiado impulsivo y sentimental para mi gusto. Ambos tenían una hija, que adoraban con todo su ser, pero que descuidaban a causa de su pasión por la ciencia. ¿Qué calamidad, no?

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Albert Wesker. Un sujeto huraño, sumamente calculador, pero con una mente más que brillante y una astucia que pocos tienen. Era un científico de vocación y un estratega militar por naturaleza.

Cuando fui dada de alta, estuve bajo las órdenes del científico que gustaba de usar gafas oscuras. Debo decir que no me costó trabajo adaptarme a permanecer a su lado, a pesar de ser demasiado exigente e irritable. Hablaba poco y también era demasiado perceptivo y observador. Pero yo tenía la ventaja de aprender rápido y sobre todo la virtud de no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mi sombra. Fue Albert quien me instruyó en todas mis tácticas de espionaje y combate, enseñándome el uso de la ballesta con maestría. De igual forma fue que aprendí a pulir las cualidades de artes marciales que tenía, perfeccionándolas en su totalidad.

Al poco tiempo obtuve mis primeras misiones, que eran muy simples en realidad. Iban desde espionaje de personas hasta robar información de ordenadores propiedad de compañías rivales. Con el paso de los meses, mi "empleo" se volvió un tanto más peligroso, pero a pesar del riesgo, jamás fracasé alguno de mis cometidos, cosa que complacía de sobremanera a mi jefe directo, del que me gané parte de su confianza.

En una empresa donde el intelecto era el negocio principal y la lucha de egos era constante, la mayoría me subestimaba por ser una "novata", excepto Wesker. Nunca nadie se había preocupado o mejor aún preguntado siquiera por mi pasado, y de mi parte jamás mencioné una sola palabra, hasta que mi jefe descubrió la verdad.

* * *

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que llegué al gigante de los fármacos.

Estábamos reclinados sobre el escritorio, trazando en un mapa las coordenadas que debíamos seguir para nuestra próxima misión, cuando de repente, el científico me miró con inusual interés, colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla.

— ¿Así que eres de Japón? —Preguntó mi superior.

—Sí. —Respondí en automático sin quitar la vista del mapa.

— ¿Alguna vez estuviste en Osaka?

—Sólo de visita. Yo residía en Tokio.

Esas preguntas me estaban dejando fuera de balance. Al hombre de gafas oscuras jamás le había interesado la vida personal de los demás y mucho menos era un gran conversador, a menos que se trataran de temas intelectuales.

—El nombre de Alain Mastroianni, ¿no te es familiar, querida?

La respiración se me cortó de tajo, el rubio ya conocía la verdad. No tenía sentido negarlo, ya que Albert Wesker no era ningún imbécil y tratar de tomarle el pelo no era una opción. Lo mejor era encararlo con la verdad, y averiguar con qué fines deseaba utilizar esa información.

Me puse de pie frente a él y lo miré con obstinación.

— ¿Mi pasado importa?

—Si no importara, ¿por qué ocultarlo con tanto recelo, Ada?

Me quedé en silencio, sabía que si seguía rebatiendo sus argumentos, lograría tenerme justo donde quería. A veces el silencio es más poderoso que mil razones. Él mismo me lo había enseñado.

—Tu secreto está seguro, mi señorita. Al menos por ahora…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté con seguridad.

Él sonrió de lado, como un hombre que se sabe ganador desde el principio.

—Tu lealtad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, supe que Albert se traía algo grande entre manos.

—No estoy dispuesto a seguir bajo el mando de un viejo cuyas motivaciones son inciertas y que en cualquier momento puede traicionarnos, tal y como lo hizo con Marcus. El imbécil de Birkin no está a mi altura y tengo muchos planes a futuro, querida, que por supuesto te incluyen.

Tarde o temprano, esto iba a suceder. En ese sitio la ética era una patraña y la muerte era vista como un mal necesario, o una simple alteración del ciclo de la vida. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien terminara por traicionarlos a todos. Y Albert Wesker dio el primer paso. En Umbrella no había aliados, sólo socios con intereses en común. Estaba consciente de los alcances del científico de gafas oscuras, por lo cual, no me convenía oponerme a sus planes.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Estaré ausente de los laboratorios por una temporada, debo unirme al equipo de policía local para actuar de doble agente para Umbrella, ya veremos qué información valiosa podemos obtener operando directamente desde Raccoon City. Necesito a alguien que vigile todo lo que está sucediendo aquí mientras no estoy y me mantenga al día. Esto es algo bastante fácil para alguien de tu capacidad.

Albert tenía razón. Por un momento me esperaba una consigna más complicada, y en comparación con tareas pasadas, fungir de doble espía dentro de la organización era juego de niños..

—De acuerdo.

—Sólo trata de que ese noviecito tuyo no te robe mucho tiempo, mi estimada. Espero y en el pasado hayas aprendido lo suficiente sobre el "amor" y no te distraiga de tus objetivos. —Comentó con doble intención el virólogo.

Al parecer mi jefe estaba bastante al tanto de mi vida personal. Mi relación con John Clemens era casi un secreto de estado que jamás se sospecharía entre los pasillos de Umbrella. Pero Wesker era astuto.

—Muy pronto te recompensaré por esta muestra de lealtad, querida. Jugar de mi lado te dará muchos beneficios. —Mencionó Albert sonriendo con malicia. —Por lo pronto, concentrémonos en esta misión, que te garantizo, te brindará una enorme satisfacción.

No respondí. Desde luego que no tenía idea a qué era exactamente a lo que mi superior se refería, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

Esperaba afuera de una habitación perteneciente a una mansión lujosa en la región montañosa de Suiza. El virólogo y yo habíamos irrumpido en la residencia, asesinando previamente a toda la seguridad para dejar al objetivo a nuestra merced. Albert ya llevaba un tiempo encerrado en la alcoba principal del sujeto, interrogándolo. Al parecer, ese hombre había solicitado un cargamento de armas biológicas a Umbrella y al final, se había negado a pagar por los servicios, chantajeando a la empresa con delatar ante el mundo el verdadero oficio de la compañía. Pobre infeliz, al parecer no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Estaba arremangando mi color escarlata cuando de repente, escuché a Wesker llamarme por mi nombre.

Entré preparando mi ballesta para cualquier imprevisto y caminé con paso firme y sigiloso, como ya estaba acostumbrada desde hace mucho. Al irrumpir en el aposento, vi al hombre de gafas negras que vestía su típico atuendo de cuero color negro, acechar a su víctima que era un hombre que vestía un traje sastre color gris, que estaba sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos, totalmente de espaldas hacia mí. Su melena era rubia y asumí que también Albert le había colocado una especie de cinta en la boca, ya que no profería ningún tipo de sonido, a pesar del evidente forcejeo por liberarse.

—Supongo que a estas alturas, ya tengas por hecho que los instantes de tu vida están contados. —Atormentó el rubio al hombre que estaba atado y prosiguió; —Pero no podía dejar que murieras sin antes haberte despedido de una vieja amiga, que estoy seguro se alegrará de verte. Ada, acércate por favor.

Mi rostro, que desde hace tiempo estaba acostumbrado a no reflejar emociones, estoy segura que esta ocasión había revelado en mí un millón de sentimientos encontrados que no pude definir en el momento.

¡Cuál fue mi impresión al mirar en esa silla, totalmente a mi disposición al hombre que me había arruinado la vida!

El científico sonrió con satisfacción al mirar la expresión horrorizada de Alain cuando me vio frente a él. El hombre letal era un ser sádico por lo que estoy segura que disfrutó cada segundo del sufrimiento de la víctima.

— ¡Qué reunión familiar más enternecedora! ¿No lo creen? —Se burló el mayor, gozando de observar el temor en Alain.

Una enorme rabia se apoderó de mí. Al fin se me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de vengarme del bastardo que me había destruido. En un impulso, quise tomar mi ballesta y encajarle una flecha entre ceja y ceja, pero esa era demasiado piadoso para alguien que pretendió darme una muerte de una forma tan cruel y dolorosa.

—Esta es la prueba de mi lealtad, Ada. Te prometí que jugar de mi lado te daría muchas retribuciones y ésta será la primera de muchas. Era mi trabajo eliminar a esta basura del mundo, pero creo que te gustaría más ser tú quien le ponga fin a este engendro.

Comencé a hiperventilar tan pesadamente que casi me sentía mal. Alain era el culpable de todo lo malo que me había sucedido en la vida. Por su causa me había quedado sin nada; sin familia, sin futuro e incluso sin identidad. Ese hombre había deformado mi destino de una manera tan dramática, que quizás de no ser por él, lo más probable es que yo estuviese viviendo una vida tranquila, formando una familia, al lado de un esposo que me amara, y no estando bajo la paradoja de matar para vivir. Mi antiguo prometido había tirado todas mis ilusiones y sueños a la basura, y eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Vaya que la vida es curiosa, mira que terminar en las manos de la jovencita que pretendiste asesinar. —Dijo Wesker en tono burlón mientras Alain lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de pánico. —Querida, lo que tú decidas, para mí está bien. —Comentó refiriéndose a mí, haciendo uso de sus modales refinados.

Tomé la ballesta y apunté directamente hacia la cara del asesino de mi familia, tal y como él lo había hecho alguna vez cuando asesinó a mi hermano Hiroto. Respiré hondo para que mi pulso no fallara y poder sostener mi arma con firmeza.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste. —Musité en voz baja sin bajar la ballesta ni un momento.

Sostuve el dedo en el gatillo con intención de tirar, pero me detuve en el último segundo.

—Me convertiste en alguien que no quería ser, pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya también en tus últimos instantes. —Diciendo esto, bajé mi instrumento de combate y volví a mirarlo con desprecio. —A partir de ahora, soy dueña de mi futuro y no voy a convertirme en alguien como tú.

Me di la media vuelta y me retiré, no soportaba seguir con esa escena.

Cuando estuve del otro lado de la puerta, me recargué sobre una de las paredes y derramé algunas lágrimas, que eran la liberación total de mis cadenas con el pasado. Entonces escuché de entre el silencio, las palabras provenientes de la voz grave de Albert Wesker.

—Parece que hoy la suerte no te ha sonreído, mi estimado amigo. Si yo fuese tú, hubiese preferido que ella me matara, ya que yo no seré tan piadoso contigo. No te preocupes, me aseguraré que nadie escuche tus gritos.

Diciendo esto, el tirano salió de la habitación con paso tranquilo y me indicó con un ademán que nos marcháramos de allí. Enseguida, escuché los ladridos embravecidos de una jauría de perros cerberus, y el golpe secó de algo pesado que cayó hacia el suelo.

* * *

—Raccoon City, las plagas y lo sucedido en China, ya es historia conocida para ti.

— ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Me has inspirado cierta confianza, Redfield, y necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Además, me has caído bien. Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha que indagar sobre mis inicios no era tu verdadero propósito al contactarme para hablar conmigo.

Bajó la mirada, al parecer, no se le daba bien el disimular, y toda la historia que yo le había contado de mi viva voz, parecía afectarle en cierta forma. Se notaba que era muy noble.

—No. —Confirmó levantando por primera vez la mirada.

—Se trata de Leon, ¿cierto? —Pregunté mientras daba un sorbo a mi copa de champagne francés.

Di en el blanco. Mi cuestionamiento la había dejado fuera de combate y se quedó totalmente sin palabras.

—Sé que van a casarse y también conozco el miedo y la preocupación que pueda tener mi sombra en tu matrimonio. Leon es un buen hombre, le gusta jugar al héroe y al príncipe azul al mismo tiempo. Pero como debes suponer luego de lo que te he contado, eso ya no va conmigo. Él me interesaba, Claire, pero Leon deseaba una vida tradicional y yo desde hace mucho renuncié a ello. Espero que después de conocer mi historia, estés un poco más tranquila respecto a mí. Nunca he estado en contra, ni a favor de nadie, simplemente soy una "superviviente" más de las circunstancias.

—Ada… yo… —Musitó perpleja la mujer pelirroja sin asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

—Un simple "gracias" es suficiente. Quizás en otro contexto, hubiésemos sido grandes amigas. —Dije alzando mi copa contra la suya proponiéndole un brindis.

— ¿Puedo contar con tu discreción? —Preguntó ella tímidamente levantando su copa.

—Esto nunca pasó, Redfield.

No es fácil ser Ada Wong. Jugar en ningún bando con el único propósito de sobrevivir me ha traído muchos enemigos, pero también bastantes satisfacciones; independencia, fuerza y valor.

¿Quién es Ada Wong?

Soy yo, simplemente yo.

* * *

 **A/N: Eso fue todo amigos, espero y me perdonen la tardanza y la espera haya valido la pena. Ada Wong no es mi fuerte, y es un personaje un tanto difícil porque como me dijo mi estimada Addie Redfield; "Ada es un lienzo en blanco" y tiene mucha razón, pero uff! ¡Qué lienzo tan difícil de pintar!**

 **Espero y la historia les haya gustado y no haya defraudado a los fans de la espía.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda o crítica en los reviews, son libres de expresarse.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
